


Our Story

by Lyvanpo



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Lyvan & Jay
Genre: M/M, Sex Shower Anal Blowjob Gay Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyvanpo/pseuds/Lyvanpo
Summary: It all started with a snap photo of a leg
Relationships: Jay & Lyvan
Series: Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647059) by Lyvan. 



> BE READY, YOURE GOING TO BE HORNY!!!!

Despite its routine side, life can sometimes be supplemented by an untimely change. In some cases, it comes down to the appearance of a new job, for others, the creation of a family. In my case, my life changed dramatically with the meeting of a person. I am a person who enjoys discovery and knowledge, learning and sharing are values that I try to put in place every day. Social networks have always served me to share messages, stories, cultures, knowledge. Through one of them, I discovered a boy playing the guitar, I immediately appreciated this style and the person. So in September 2018, a few days after my recent meeting, I decided to contact this musician by private messages to discuss and learn more about him. I was shocked by the fact that he answered me, so we discussed a lot of subjects but always in a futile and short, but regular manner. 

But in April 2020, my acquaintance, Jay, posted an ephemeral story on his Instagram account asking to ask him questions. Among the questions I asked him I asked him for his Snapchat , to better discuss, knowing full wellthat I would never have. And yet an hour later, I had received a notification indicating his nickname Snapchat . I then made the decision to add it and we discussed.  
First of all, about our passions, our lives, our routines, which almost coincided very much, then finally we came to become more intimate, in an unconventional or even expected way. A snap photo of a leg was enough for us to have a click and discuss better. After a week, we realized that there was more than friendship. But that time was long, since not wanting to rush him, I took my time, but god knew how much I wanted him, not only physically, but him in his entirety. So after several weeks of discussions, teasings and flirting, we wanted to take it to the next level, at least I wanted to, even if I knew that for Jay, I was going too fast. He is the type to take his time and protect himself because he suffered a lot, so since his happiness is more important than mine I decided to take my time.

One day, when we were supposed to call each other on video for the first time, no calls had been made before, Jay told me about the news that stopped us but also and above all close together. By his words, I understood, and I felt closer to him. You should know that I am very sensitive and that sometimes nothing can make me capsize, and sometimes a feeling of lack, or just loneliness can cause depression. And still without any exceptions, he was there, always listening to me, delaying his bedtime to make sure I was fine. Following this call, we started to call each other regularly, until we planned our visit. Unfortunately due to the pandemic, I could not travel to his home, but he had permission. Then arrived in July, he decided to come to France to join me.

[PART FICTION]  
Once Jay was on the plane, I headed for the airport to pick him up. I was wondering how will he react when he sees me ? Will he be disappointed ? Will he love me ? How will we greet each other ? And then finally all these questions stopped when he appeared through these automatic doors. I didn't even know how to walk, yet I found myself lifting him for what seemed like hours. Once on land , we discussed the trip, our plans ... but Jay being tired I decided it was time to leave and go home, where we were going to spend several weeks. When I got home, I had prepared the sofa bed to allow him to sleep, but before he went to bed I offered to eat him, which he naturally accepted. Once fed, we decided to go to bed. Not wanting to create discomfort, or even impose a few things, I went to my room, knowing full well that I wanted to hold him tight. Once in bed, and despite the late hour, I decided to stay on my phone to read and play games, but when I went to bed, I felt a presence, and the door opened . Jay came to join me. At that time , I knew, I knew how I felt, I was happy. He came to snuggle against me, and as a natural need, our lips touched the one on the other and tenderly, we fell asleep, entwined with each other. 

The next morning was going to be a new challenge. At first, every human being composed of biological functions and feelings, wakes up with a non-discreet need. And then, despite the ease that Jay and I had, there were still some of his complexes, which were perhaps going to curb my nascent ardor. But hardly had I been able to finish thinking about this, when I felt him rub in his sleep against my budding erection. I knew that for the first night and morning I had to keep a low profile, but it was so good, and I didn't want to stop or even get up either. So I made the decision to kiss him, which had the effect of waking him up with a groan. I continued to kiss him again and again, until finally slipped on him, and find myself between his thighs , kissing him. I started gently with his right ear by biting it, then licking it gently and tenderly. Then arrived in the neck, I deposited several kisses, to finally leave a hickey . I continued to kiss his body, which only increased our groans.

And Jay, not being silly, felt the hardness against his left thigh, and instead to push me or to calm down, he decided to put his hands on my back and the down on my butt. This gesture finished motivating me, so I went down kissing him on his chest, tickling his nipples, biting them, licking them, then I continued my journey to his crotch, I removed the last layer he had on him, to finally take care of what made me vibrate. And without even realizing it, Jay had his hands on my cock starting to jerk me off. I knew that like this I would not last long. So I tell him to slow down, because I didn't want our first time to end so quickly. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I wanted to enjoy every moment , every bit of his perfect body.  
Knowing that he sometimes liked the takeover, or the excess of virility, I made the decision to turn him over. Once on his four legs, I took the time to knead his buttocks, so surprisingly attractive, then I pushed them aside, to gently lay my tongue against his hole. As soon as I could put my tongue against his privacy, he contracted and tightened the buttocks. So I calmed him down by talking to him, reassuring him, then I started to penetrate him with my tongue. Once relaxed, I took a finger that I lubricate and inserted it into its hole, I could feel its walls tighten against my finger. But I did not stop kissing him, reassuring him, finally I was able to insert a second then a third finger.

Well prepared, Jay looked at me with a fiery look, burning with desire , I realized it was time. I had never done this before, and I knew he didn't either, but we trusted each other. I turned Jay over on his back, so that he was facing me. I put on a condom, then positioned my cock in front of his hole, then slowly I started to insert it. I could feel his muscles contract, and try to reject this intrusion. But in a few minutes, I was able to fully enter him. The feeling was fabulous, and I could see his eyes shining, not tears of pain, but tears of happiness. As I began to move back and forth, I kissed this mouth so attractive, so delicious again and again. Jay in a rush of control, pushed me against the bed and decided to get in. I put my hands on each side of his hips then inserted my cock inside him again, and he started to lead, to go up, to go down, quickly, slowly.

Feeling that I was going to enjoy, I tell him; then Jay, suddenly stood up and removed the condom. He asked me to finish in his mouth, so on his knees, he took my cock and licked it and in a few seconds, I was cumming. Without any hesitation, he swallowed and kissed me. Not wanting to leave him like that, I decided to do the same for him, so I positioned him on his back, and I spread his thighs. I carefully placed my tongue and began to lick, then insert a few fingers and a few seconds later, he reached orgasm. Tired, we fall asleep entwined one against the other.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEvery chapter, a new story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE READY, BE HORNY!!!!

Once in Cyprus, I was waiting for my suitcases at the airport and thinking about my future meeting with Jay. When I walked through the automatic doors that separate flight arrivals and reception, I looked for that man who made my heart beat. And suddenly, I met his gaze, for what seemed like hours, we looked at each other. Finally I advanced towards him ; he was with his father and brother. I wanted to kiss him so much, but with his family nearby, I didn't want to take any risks, so we hugged. I could feel his fingers running down my back, and the top of my hips. Hand in hand, we got out of the airport and headed for his home.

In the car, it was hard to chat or even touch each other, so I was having a conversation with his family. I tried to learn more about his brother, who seemed to be a very fun and kind person. His father also looked nice. But despite all the good intentions in the world, I couldn't look up from Jay, my boyfriend. During the whole trip he had intertwined his fingers with mine, it was not much, but this gesture made me feel alive and happy.

When I got home, I lowered my luggage, and he told me the direction to follow. I thought I was sleeping in a guest room, but when I entered the room, I recognized this room by the multiple photos and videos I had had, it was his room. " Euh what ?" Doesn't my room suit you ? Said Jay laughing " Of course it is, but I didn't expect that ! You sure it does not bother you ? I mean, I'm not pleasant to sleep with," I laughed . I was wondering what will happen next, but what I knew was that I wanted to be with him. He was making the bed and taking his things off the right side of the bed, when I decided to surprise him.

Behind him, I placed my arms around his belly, and rested my head on his shoulder. For several minutes, we stayed that way, caressing my arms and I hugging her. As Jay turned around and got ready to kiss me, his brother Harry knocked on the door. " Hey, can I come in ?” Harry whispered. Harry explained that he was going with his father and wanted to know if we wanted to come. " It's okay, we're going to stay here ! Lyvan must be tired from his trip, but take some bread please, ”asked Jay. Once Harry had left the room, I asked Jay, " Why didn't you want us to go with them ?"

" Maybe because I want to be alone with you ". I could feel the desire for his words, and I wanted to bite into them. We went downstairs to eat a smoothie, to regain strength, and above all, that both of us, we are greedy. " I think you have something on your lip." Do you mind ? I said. So instead of taking my thumb to remove the excess smoothie on his lip, I put my lips on his. When I wanted to back off, Jay placed his hand behind my neck and extended the kiss. I could feel the tingling on my lips, going down to my back, going through my shoulders, then my stomach.

Jay decided to go out for sports, and asked me if I wanted to come, but I preferred to stay, and store my things properly. When he came back from his workout, he was all sweaty, and yet the only thing I wanted to do was kiss him, lick him, in every possible area. Until then I had never seen Jay without a t - shirt, or even naked, but he had to take a shower, right ? ! He went to the bathroom to change and shower, but he had forgotten something in his room ; I think it was a cream, so he asked me to bring it. Was it a coincidence or a long planning ? In any case I was not going to refuse this opportunity. When I knocked on the door, I heard the water running, but also a faint " come in ". so I opened the door and put his cream on him. " I put your cream next to the sink !" I whispered to him. " One advice if you want hot water tonight, you should come !" there’s almost not more, haha "laugh Jay. Was he really offering me what I thought he was doing ? did he want me to join him in the shower ? I did not expect this proposal, but I did not think to refuse. " Are you on Jay ?" I didn't mean to rush him or anything. " well, you'll have no hot water !” He reminded.

I unbuttoned my pants, then removed my T - shirt, finally removing only the last layer I had, consisting of my pants. I put one foot in the shower tray, then a second, and finally I found myself behind him. So that I could take advantage of the water jet too, I had to go forward. So I went forward, and found myself against Jay. I could feel the heat of the water running down my hair , then down my spine. This feeling so relaxing and the presence of this wonderful man, filled me . So I put my head on my shoulder, then Jay, as if in a start, turned around and kissed me. After this kiss, we remained thus, entwined. My hands running over his back and buttocks and him too. Unfortunately, my body reacted and showed some excitement. " I, uh, I'm sorry ," oh my god, oh my god, why it's happening? Well I knew full well why it happened but why now. What were we going to do ? Jay leaned over and kissed me tenderly, telling me that everything was fine and that we didn't have to do anything if we didn't want to. Despite our refusal to have sex that night , we washed each other. The fact of feeling his hands along my body and even of my member, did me an extraordinary good . Once the shower was over, we dried ourselves off and headed for Jay's room, when we ran into Harry. Jay and I looked at each other and we blushed and then laughed. Harry, who must have known what might or might not have happened, laughed too.

Once in our room, we continued to chat, and decided to go to bed, since Jay used to go to bed early. I didn't think a full night would hurt me, but it disturbed me to be in bed so early. So each on his side in the bed, we were trying to fall asleep. But I couldn't help looking at him, and he too. So we kissed again and again. Then Jay came to insert myself in the hollow of my arms, in a spoon, and fell asleep, while I gently passed my hand along his arm. God I loved that feeling. Sharing everything with someone, feeling the warmth of the other at night, being able to be yourself , being able to give and receive pleasure. During the night, I took several kicks which at the beginning was annoying, but in the end, made me laugh as he had done on me.

The next morning, and when I say morning, I don't say 10 a.m. but yes, 6:35 a.m., Jay woke up , and at the same time me too. How could I blame him for waking up so early, we went to bed early. At that time I was still between deep sleep and waking up, the state of light sleep. Jay who woke him up well, decided to run his hand along my chest, going back and forth, but going down each time lower and lower. Then at the same time, he kissed me, and what did I like that. So that once again, a bulge appeared under the duvet, and unfortunately for me, I slept naked, so no way to hide it. I thought Jay had n't noticed since I was still under the duvet, but suddenly I felt a hand come and go on my dick. I could only express a feeling of well-being , so I let out a groan, which I had to control by closing my mouth. It was too good, but I didn't want to do it like that ; Here Now. So I told him to stop, but I saw that he too wanted to, so we decided that each would masturbate the other. After several minutes, I felt Jay contract and stretch his legs, so I continued until he let out a long groan ; he had reached orgasm. And the fact of seeing him enjoy, at the same time caused me a simultaneous orgasm. Considering what we had just done, we decided to stay in bed longer. A little later, I decided to get up and get Jay's camera, which was on his desk. Jay was so beautiful lying on his bed, half covered with the duvet. I took the camera and started taking pictures ; of him as a whole, of his body, of his pretty face. " Can I know what you are doing ?" Asked Jay. " I'm taking pictures of you, but it's just for us, " I told him. " You know I'm not comfortable like that, " he blushed. " Jay, stop bashing yourself, you're fabulous, funny, kind, handsome, super sexy. You have eyes in which I get lost every time, your freckles are so beautiful that I want to nibble on you, and then her lips, I want to kiss them whenever I have the opportunity ”. Once the episode of the photos had passed, we went down to eat, since eating was our favorite pastime , er second favorite pastime , sorry. After eating, we decided to play chess, but I still wonder today why I accepted, since I lost 3 games in a row. Of course seeing him laugh, and being happy to win made me feel good. Even if losing was not the best feeling, knowing that it made him feel good, satisfied me.

I'm still stunned by my man's routine, he is very productive and efficient, in the genre, I wonder what ! It was only 9am and we had already eaten, played and we were ready. The question was : ready for what ? I always said to Jay that I wanted to test the climb jumping, especially since according to all his photos and his stories it looked awesome (and dangerous, but we don't care ?). So when he told me to take my shirt and we were going to climb, I understood. We were going to climb jumping . " You promise not to get hurt, huh ? Not like every time, where you send me your photos where you tell me : 'I cut my finger, I scratched my knee, I hurt my ankle ...', because frankly, I want not have to play doctor ! I whispered. " Well, you will be my nurse then , haha, " he laughed. So we were going to change, and I was already thinking about the challenge it was going to be. Imagine two men in heat naked, necessarily they are not going to sew. At barely in the room, I placed it my lips on Jay. I think it is still one of the best things in my world today, after the tomatoes of course (haha). I could feel the force in this kiss, the intrusion of his tongue into my mouth. It was a powerful fight, neither of us was going to win. For more efficiency, during the kisses, I took off her clothes . Quickly, I raised him and withdrew the tee - shirts, so once shirtless, I was testifying kisses on his chest, and began to tickle his nipples. And then to put on a swimsuit, you have to remove the bottom, so I lowered my mouth down his belly, to his navel, then arrived at his lower abdomen, I ran my fingers through the elastic of his shorts that I unbuttoned and slid down his legs. Finally, I put my fingers in his black boxers, and put my mouth on his pants, and I pulled him suddenly down. Finally I got up and kissed him tenderly. " So, do we put on their shirts ?" I joked. " You really are a co ... " he said the goat he half closed and laughing. We finished putting on our swimsuits and set off towards the rocks near the beach. What you should know is that Jay's father's car has a steering wheel on the right, or in France, it's on the left, so tell yourself that I was quite disturbed in the car. To go to the pla age , he had to take the car. Of course I would have liked to go alone with Jay to the beach, but first, he is not alone, there is Harry and then second me nt, Harry is nice and I would prefer to know him. So Jay and I put the idea of coming with us to him. Not even 35 seconds later, he's ready to go.

In the car, for the first s minutes, there was a blank, then faintly I thought I heard something. Jay and I looked at each other , and I turned up the volume. “ Before you go, was there something I could have s aid to make your heartbeat better, if only I have known you had a storm to weather so…” . The two of us really liked the same songs, even though Jay didn't sing often, but this time I saw him hum , not very loud, but enough for me to realize. For the rest of the trip I kept my hand resting on his thigh. I needed physical contact, not to calm my hormones, but to prove to myself that all of this was not a dream. When we got to the beach, we got out of the car and headed for the rocks. At the top of the rocks, where the water was deep, we were preparing to jump. Harry was the first, without even waiting for us he dived the first. I hesitated between shouting or laughing or even applauding his bravery. But I didn't have time to think about it any more, since my boyfriend jumped too. This time I was worried, so to stop being so I decided to jump too. Of course, once in contact with the water, I took a shock which woke me up well . In the water we enjoyed swimming a little. And since I always liked swimming underwater, I had fun surprising Harry and Jay underwater. After several laughs, we decided to race, Jay and me. I would say who won, but I know he is a bad loser. After an hour of jumping in the water, we went back up and dried up. For once to my surprise, Jay was not injured. Unfortunately, I had not seen, I was, I had opened my foot against a rock on the way up. It wasn't even painful, it was just disturbing. Of course , Jay's face widened, and he worried , but I reassured him by telling him that I was fine. So once it calmed down, and my bleeding stopped, we left in the direction of the car to return. Because despite everything, jumping in the water, it tires , even more when you get up at 6:30 in the morning.

Back in the car, we got settled. But I saw that Jay was just looking at me, he was still worried. So I leaned over and kissed him. It was the first time that we had kissed in public, in this case in front of our brother. During the kiss, I put my hand on the inside of his thigh. I was not going to do anything since Harry was in the back, but that did not prevent giving a little pleasure to my darling. Once we got to Jay's, we were going to shower and change before going to watch a movie. But it was early and we weren't going to shower together yet. Anyway, Harry was the first to take a shower. So we meanwhile chatted and kissed again and again. But I wanted to mark him, to show him how much I appreciated him, so I went down from his lips to his neck and kissed him again and again, until a hickey appeared. " Uh, am I going to have to hide this or not ?" He asked. " I don't know, don't you want us to know ? may your father know ? I know that I don't care, as long as you don't close to me ”. on his words, he pushed me onto his bed and stepped over me . Too bad for the shower, for now I took advantage of what was offered to me. I placed my hands along his hips and caressed his buttocks, while he kissed my neck, chest ... before going any further, we heard the shower stop , so Jay decided to go take his shower, and this time, I choose to leave him alone.

Once washed and dressed, we went down and settled on the sofa to watch a movie. When it comes to movies, I think my boyfriend is quite focused on the subject. And luckily for me, we have fairly similar tastes in cinematography. So we were putting on a film, I couldn't tell you the name, I can't remember. Despite the fact that it was still only 1 p.m., we had prepared food and put it in the dark, to enjoy the film even more. Harry was on the right, Jay in the middle and I on his left. During the film, I laid my head against his shoulder, and placed my hand on his thigh, and began to gently touch it. I came to give him a few kisses on the neck, then placed my remaining hand behind his back. I massaged it quietly in the back and on the thigh, then I lowered my hand to his buttocks, and I began to tickle his buttocks. I saw Jay arch, weakly but enough so that I was the only one to notice it. Jay had his left arm around my shoulder and his fingers he caressed my shoulder, then he too lowered his hand against my ribs, and rested his hand against my stomach, under the t - shirt. He moved his hand gently to massage me, then when I inserted my hand in his pants under his buttocks, he also inserted his hand in my pants. He stroked over my boxers, my budding erection. Were we actually doing this here, next to his brother, in the living room? After several minutes of teasing, no longer able to bear this sexual tension, we decided to go upstairs. But the problem was to find a valid excuse with Harry, without him suspecting anything. So I had the idea to talk about my foot, and that I was in pain. So Jay volunteered to go disinfect it and put on a bandage, which I think we should have done.

Upstairs, we headed to the bedroom. I still had my hand in the back of his pants, and had put his hand on my hip in my boxers. In the bedroom, I couldn't resist , I pushed Jay on the bed, and I pulled his pants. Once in his boxers, I sat on top of him, and began to kiss him, nibble on him. I started by his lips, kissing them, then biting his lower lip, then I went down to his neck, to his chest. When he pushed me aside and found himself in the position I was in a few seconds ago. He started kissing me, inserting his tongue into my throat. Then he took off my T-shirt and started playing with my nipples, chewing them, pinching them, sucking them. Then he went down, following the line of hair on my chest ; arrived in front of my lower abdomen, I raised my pelvis, so that he could remove my pants and boxers . He kissed my pubic area, then took my rod in hand and began to jerk me off. Once hard, he took my cock in his mouth. I could feel the warmth of his mouth around my tail, and his tongue licking my glans. He had never done that before, but he was talented, really talented. While he was sucking on me, he was playing with my balls. During this time, I caressed him, his hair, his back, his buttocks. While he sucked me, he tickled my hole, and tried to insert one. I did not refuse so he pushed it in. After several minutes, not wanting to end up in his mouth, I decided to penetrate him. So I got up and put Jay on my back. I kissed him everywhere, until his crotch, once at this level , I decided to prepare it. So I lifted his legs and started licking his hole over and over again. I felt him squirm under my licks, sometimes fast and other times slower. Finally I took some lubricant and put it on my fingers. I started to insert one, then a second and finally a third. Once well dilated, I positioned my cock in front of its hole. " Do you agree ?" I asked. " Yes, yes, go fuck me !" He shouted. " If I hurt you tell me and I'll stop okay ?" I was afraid of hurting him or doing something wrong. " Come on, kiss me !" I want to feel you inside me, ”he yelled. Fortunately the TV downstairs was strong enough to cover our noises.

After this acclamation, I inserted my cock in his privacy. I could feel its walls tight against my tail. I saw him at first, he was starting to have tears in his eyes, so I kept a slow pace. Then he asked me to speed up. What I did, and then I saw the pleasure on his face, he liked the feeling of being caught and having my cock inside him. As I entered him, I kissed him again and again, telling him how awesome he is and that I love him. Finally he offered to test a new position. He placed himself on all fours on the bed and leaned forward. So as before, I put my cock inside him, and I resumed my movements. But I felt that in this position, my cock went further, and the sensations were much stronger. After multiple back and forth, kisses and caresses, we both ended up enjoying. I asked him if he wanted me to withdraw but he wanted me to cum inside him. I saw his face filled. So we decided to stay several minutes like that, lying in bed. We had completely forgotten to come back down and watch the film with Harry. But we would probably say that we fell asleep. So both of us naked, we stayed entwined all night in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE READY, BE HORNY!!!!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In London

CHAPTER THREE

It's so strange to be so close but at the same time so far away. I've never known such a close-knit relationship before, and yet we can't really experience it yet. We absolutely have to see each other, but there is always the question of when and where. Jay going to UK from August was a good place to meet us. But I was so afraid to see him, I would so much like to match the image he has of me. Cut off in my thoughts, I heard his beautiful voice, " So see you this weekend?" Jay said  
" Well yes, and after that I will stay the week " I replied.  
" Ah euh, no it's not possible, I'm leaving after," he whispered  
" Really? But I… Well ok, so what about later? towards the end of August?  
I was so scared. Would we be able to see each other? whatever I know we were gonna find a way. But I couldn't go another month without him. So, on a whim I bought tickets to London to surprise him. But what an idea I had! A surprise?! The surprise was going to be that I found myself alone in a foreign country. So, we discussed it and set the date for the last week of August. When the time came, I left to take the bus. I wondered what we were going to say to each other, what we were going to do. Are we going to kiss? Are we gonna be weird? I had all these questions in mind for several hours, then I decided to send him messages. Of course, naughty as he is, he sent me a very nice picture of his CK, who had the gift not only to make me blush, but also to turn me on. However, I was in a 34-person bus, so I couldn't give vent to this burgeoning excitement. But me too being naughty, I decided to send him a teaser, which started a nice game of teasing, until it was late, and Jay had to go to bed. I reminded him that it was the last night, where he was going to sleep early before a good week.

The bus pulled up to a parking lot in London, and at that point, I no longer felt the pressure of the journey, but the eagerness to see it. The man who made every cell in my body vibrate. I walked down the steps separating the bus and the floor when I saw him. It was like in a movie, I saw this scene in slow motion. I felt my face transform into an endless smile, and I felt myself drawn in his direction, without even realizing it. When we were a few inches apart, we hugged. That I loved being able to feel his skin against me, feel her warmth against mine, and able to run my hand over his cheek, his hair, his neck. Then came our kiss, not a chaste kiss given to his grandmother, but a kiss awakening the deepest ardor of the human being. This fiery kiss was the beginning of everything. Suddenly, when we were parting, we noticed that absolutely everyone on the bus, including passers-by, was staring at us. Not with disgust, jealousy or hatred but only a feeling of compassion.  
Once the suitcase was collected, we headed for our accommodation, since we both had to get rid of our luggage, to finally enjoy each other. In the Airbnb, we put our things down and left for a restaurant. I wanted to invite Jay on a real date. Before leaving we decided to put on more formal outfits for dinner. Once dressed, we took turns in the bathroom, of course, we went down the few floors and out into the street. Once at the restaurant, we would order and talk about what we were going to do during that week. During the dish, I felt pressure against my leg, I couldn't believe it. Jay was kicking me. The worst part was that I was unable to tell him to stop, so when his foot came up to my thigh, I stepped forward, to press my crotch against his foot. I lifted the head to see Jay turn red. Then we burst out laughing.  
"How did I manage to live without you all these years?" You are wonderful,” I whispered.  
" Pff, it's not true, but it's nice, " Jay replied gently. " You 're the one who's awesome. You have everything”.  
“It’s clear, I have the best thing in the world! I have you! ".  
After several compliments and endless dishes, we decided to take a walk before going back to bed. Hand in hand, we walked through London. I loved the feeling of his hand intertwined with mine, it felt so natural, so perfect. Usually I was stressed and sweating a lot, but surprisingly by his side I only felt happiness. We were walking for almost an hour when we chose to return to the apartment to follow up on that evening. And yes, we were the type to sleep on the first night! In fact, we had no choice! After this walk, we were all both sweating, and I suggested to Jay going to shower first. Even though he insisted that I go first, I have it said that I would leave time to get my business. While the water was running, I decided to put myself in underwear to facilitate access to the shower.

Wanting to make the most of Jay, I started to walk to the bathroom, which was surprisingly unlocked. So, I came back and slipped behind him. I placed my hand against his hip, then rested my mouth against his shoulder. With my free hand, I wrapped it around his stomach. I lowered my mouth between his shoulder blades. Jay wanted to turn around to do the same to me, but I stopped him.  
" Let it go! I want to do you good! tell me if you ever want me to stop”. So, I put my left hand on his buttock and began to knead it. With the other hand, with my fingertips, I drew circles around his jersey, descending towards the ultimate zone. “Arg! yes like that” he moaned. With my mouth I continued my journey down his back. Then I moved my right hand up to his chest, where I played with his nipples. I could feel them harden under my touch. Once on my knees, I took both hands, and parted his buttocks, so Jay instinctively leaned forward. And without any thought, I placed my tongue there. I started by kissing him, and then with each kiss to stretch his buttocks a little more, until completely discovering his hole. At that point, I licked, then finished turning my tongue against his anus. With my tongue I penetrated him. I felt him twist under my licks. " Can I turn you over? I asked him.  
" Uh, I… yeah, " he hesitated. Once returned, I stuck out my tongue and started to lick it. I could feel that with each lick Jay was shaking more and more, I know he was getting closer to orgasm. I took two fingers and stroked him gently, then seeing his approval, I accelerated the movement, while continuing to lick him. After inserting a first finger, I put a second, then I took them out, I alternated between licking and penetrating it.  
" Lyvan, I, I will come… ahhhhhhh "  
Without even moving, I received his juice on my mouth and without a shadow of hesitation, I swallowed it. “It was magic! I had never done something so hot”.  
" Yes, I can, you are all hard! can I take care of you? He begged?  
“Please! I yelled.  
We got out of the shower and Jay pushed me against the bed. He placed his mouth on my neck, then went down between my nipples, to go to my stomach. Then with his hands he began to jerk me off. Slowly, then he picked up the pace. He juggled between my balls and my rod. Then he placed a few kisses along my penis, then licked the tip of my penis, then he sucked. Only the end, then he masturbated me, took it back in the mouth. He tried to take it whole, which he managed to do. I could feel his breath coming from his nose against my pubic hair. Always while he sucked me, he played with my balls. Then he put a finger to my entrance, and a yes of my head, he inserted it into my hole. I had never felt this before. I felt my walls wanting to expel his finger, but I loved the feel of his finger in my hole. He wanted to lick my ass too, so he turned me around and started to spread my buttocks and lick me. While he was licking me, he continued to jerk me off. I felt I was coming, and Jay felt it too. He then put my cock in his mouth and then I came to his mere touch in his mouth. After several jerks, he swallowed all of my sperm. He liked the taste I had.

After a few minutes I was hard again and Jay noticed.  
“Fuck me! He asked.  
" Who? "  
“Fuck meeeee Lyvan !!!!” He screamed  
I pulled him towards me and lifted his thighs and put his feet on my shoulders. I placed my cock in front of his hole and started to back and forth.  
“Damn Lyvan! fuck me harder!! " begged Jay  
" Ohh it's so good Jay, go ahead keep it up ".  
With each thrust, I felt myself approaching my orgasm. I kissed him all over, while continuing to kiss him. Then I asked him if he was close because I wanted to ejaculate at the same time as him. Then a few seconds later we both ejaculated at the same time.  
" Shall we start again in ten minutes?" Jay laughed.  
“ Come on ! ".

**Author's Note:**

> BE READY, YOURE GOING TO BE HORNY!!!!


End file.
